1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image formation device having a frame which is composed of a plurality of members having different deflection rigidities.
2. Related Art
There has been known an image formation device of which a frame is composed of metal members and resin members. Typically, an electric substrate supplying electric power to an image formation unit is secured to a pair of frames, the frames being arranged to sandwich (straddle) the image formation unit.